My Grandmother's Ring
by JMolover13
Summary: Charming/Snow scenes from the show turned Red Snow. Tumblr Prompt.


**AN: ****Tumblr Prompt: ****If this isn't asking too much, I was wondering if you could write some Snow/Charming scenes as Red Snow scenes (the way they should have been). You can pick whatever scenes you personally liked and just rewrite them as Red Snow.**

**I made Red a Princess… hope you don't mind Anon…**

Snow walked out of her current hiding hole with every intention of selling off her stolen goods to get back up insurance to defeat Regina. She got about twelve feet out before she found herself being scooped up into the air… with no way out.

It was as she was getting acquainted with the net she was trapped in that she heard the feminine giggle of her newest enemy, "I told you I'd find you…" Red said as she came out from her hiding place and crossed her arms, "No matter what you do… I will always find you."

Snow huffed then pulled her face towards one of the squares to get a good look at her captor, "Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum." Red gave her a smirk.

"Oh.." Snow nodded with a slight smirk before her features turned annoyed, "Aren't you a real Princess Charming.."

Red rolled her eyes slightly and looked up at the woman she had netted, "I have a name you know…"

"Don't care!" Snow gave a spiteful grin, "Charming suits you." She pulled a little closer to the square she was looking out of, "Now _cut_ me down, Charming!" She ordered.

Red laughed, "I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels."

Snow shook her head, "Not the jewelry type."

Red nodded along, deadpan, "Indeed. I noticed."

Snow was now offended, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

Red nodded again and looked down as she started speaking, "Quite right. My apologies." She looked back up, "How dare I cast dispersions at the person who _robbed_ me!" She paused for only a moment, "Where are my jewels?"

Snow was almost giddy as she pressed her face through the square of the net, "I sold them."

"What?"

"What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"These were special! Among them was a ring that belonged to my grandmother. A ring that I was about to give—"

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" Snow was now dumbfounded… at least before now she respected her capture…

Red looked to the left as she gathered her words, "She's my fiancée."

Snow put up her hand and turned away whilst trying to hold her laughter, "Good luck with that… You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."

"Excuse me?" Red took an at ease stance, looking anything but at ease.

"I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist." Red rolled her eyes and looked away from Snow before turning back to her, intrigued with the woman's words nevertheless, "It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight. Or first kiss…" Snow paused then grinned, "Let me guess…" She reached higher in her trap to pull herself up to the next highest square to look out of, "Her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is what? A last ditch effort to avoid war?" She grinned wider at the reaction this _Charming_ person made.

"This is not a takeover… It's a merger and quite frankly it's none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen."

"Mhmm?" Snow stuck her face through the hole.

"I'm going to cut you down—"

"Mhmm"

"—and you are going to take me to whoever has my jewels—"

"Mhmm"

"—and then you're going to get my ring back."

Snow looked at him, "Mm mm." she shook her head, "Why would I do that?"

This is when Red got cocky, "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are… Snow White." She held the poster of Snow's face up that she pulled from her breast, "Help me get my ring back… or I turn you over to the queen's forces." Red looked off to the side, still feeling cocky, "And I have a feeling that the queen is not as… _Charming_ as I am…"

Snow looked up in a silent prayer… what she was praying for she had no idea, "Well… I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love…"

Red then drew her sword and cut the rope, effectively releasing Snow… and causing her to land on her rear.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They had been walking a trail for what seemed like forever before Red finally turned to Snow and gave her a bit of a smile. She laughed and tried to say something, but Red started in first.

"So… Oh, you probably want this…" She drew Snow's stash from a hidden pocket.

"Right the gold. Thank you." She tucked it into her belt, before starting awkwardly, "And umm… You can't get married without this…" She handed Red her jewels.

Red took the pouch and slipped some of the jewels out until the ring came. She picked it up and showed her the one she wanted, "I know… not your style."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Snow's voice was a little too eager as she took the ring from Red's hand and slipped it on. She gazed at the ring on her hand, and really, all she wanted to do was sigh contentedly.. Instead, she looked up at Red's amazed face and said, "Yeah… not me at all." Then took it off and gave it back, "I'm sure you're fiancée will love it…"

Red shook her head and whispered out, flustered, "Yeah." As she tucked the ring back into the pouch, she looked back up to Snow, "If you need more, you can have the rest, the ring is all I require…"

Snow smiled genuinely and shook her head, "Oh, no! I'm good. Thanks… We both got what we wanted…"

"Well…" Red started, "Wherever you're going, be careful… If you need… anything…"

"You'll find me." Snow finished the other woman's sentence.

Red took in a long breath before answering, "Always."

"I almost believed that." Snow smiled then reached down to grab her bag.

"Well… Goodbye Snow White."

"Goodbye Princess Charming."

"I told you… It's Red."

"Nah… I still like Charming better."

They parted ways and both of them looked longingly at each other turning back at different intervals… one never knowing the other felt the same way.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After reading Red's note, Snow snuck into the castle to steal Red away just before the wedding, but Red's father… the king stopped her and told her of all the damage she would do to everyone… So, instead of going there to be with her… She went there for other reasons.

She couldn't deny that her eyes were misty as she saw the woman before her packing random clothes into a bag. She stayed there until Red noticed her… and when that didn't come soon enough she leaned against the door until it closed.

Red turned and saw her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She stood there, frozen as the love of her life walked closer and closer to her.

"Red."

"Snow…"

"I got your letter."

"You came…" She was still gob-smacked, but had the sense to run over to her love and envelope her in a big hug, "You came!" She stared into her eyes then leaned in for a kiss.

But Snow pushed her away, "Wait Red." She held the woman at arms length, "Us… it can't happen."

"What's wrong?… Of course it can." Red tried to get close to Snow, but the other woman held her back, "You're here… We can go. We can be together. We can leave all this." She reached for her hands, "I know there are costs, but I've planned for everything; they can't hurt us… And now that I know that you love me too—"

"I don't." Snow tried her best to not falter.

Red stared at the woman before her, shocked, "What?"

"Love you." Snow closed her eyes not wanting to see the look in Red's, but knew she had to bear through it, "I don't." Red was only confused, "I'm sorry. You said that I would always be in your heart, and…. That is too cruel a fate. Go live your life. Live it without me because there is no place for us together." This is when the tears started flowing from Red's eyes and she felt like she was dying on the inside, "Fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have… The way I never will." She handed Red the paper then walked passed her.

This was when she let her tears fall.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Red was hazy as to the reason why she had been knocked out, but she knew that she was coming to. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes completely was Snow. "SNOW!" She whispered in a huff as she tried and failed to wrap her arms around her seeing that she was tied to a tree.

"I assume you're the woman Rumpelstilskin helped me forget." Snow's arms were crossed and she looked dangerous, "What's your name again?"

"It's me, Charming!" Red continued to struggle against the tree.

"Charming?" Snow blew out a breath, "I'm beginning to see why I drank that potion…" She turned around and gathered her things.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Red tried her damndest to get herself free, "True loves kiss should have restored your memories!"

"It is not true love!" Snow turned around as she finished off tying her sack, "Because I don't love you."

"Yes you do! You just don't remember! You love me and I love you!" Red cried.

"Words. Words. Words… That's all that love is." Snow was annoyed now, "And unfortunately for you, words don't mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She said fiercely as she took the bow she was given and started to make off into the night.

"Snow." She didn't turn, so Red yelled, "SNOW listen to me! You can't do this! It's not who you want to be. You can't kill her!"

"Really?" Snow asked with a blank face, "Watch me." She turned and left Red to fend for herself against the tree.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow pulled the string of the bow back and took aim for the Queen that ruined her life. She let out a breath to steady herself and released the arrow that wouldn't miss… It missed. She should have known that stupid girl would have done something to ruin her revenge.

She started running down the hill, yelling at Charming in anger, "What do you think you're doing? Why would you do this?" She stood over the other woman who know had a golden arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Well…" Red started to get up, "Because you said you appreciate action more than words." Snow sighed in frustration as Red propped herself against the closest tree, "Snow now.." She took a couple huffs of air, "You're gonna get both." Snow turned around in frustration then turned back to the blue eyes before her, "I love you, Snow."

Snow shook her head, "But I don't love you!" Red let out a slow breath in pain as her love continued, "I don't even remember you!"

"Well I don't care." Red gave a pain-filled grunt, "The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die then let you fill your heart with darkness." Red leaned forward a bit after this admission, the pain really starting to set in.

Snow moved closer to her, "You would really die for me?"

"Does is look like I'm making this up?" Red asked deadpan.

"No one's ever…done anything like this for me before… No one's ever been willing to die for me."

"No one you can remember." Red took a few short breaths and leaned over once more.

Snow came closer and put her hand on Red's good shoulder. She turned the other woman to her and kissed her, all of the memories flooding back.

"Charming." She whispered.

"Yes. It's me."

They continued to give each other a series of staccato-like kisses before horses and knights interrupted them.

"King George's army." Red said as she lifted Snow's hood over her head.

They tried to run, but Red could barely walk, so Snow tried to fight them off, and once two knights had her, two more held Red.

"Princess Red." One of the other knights walked over to her then ripped the arrow from her shoulder.

She grunted in pain and fell to her knees; Snow struggled against the men holding her back, "NO!" She cried.

"Leave the girl." The only knight talking said, "We have who we came for."

Snow was shoved into the ground and Red yelled out for her, "SNOW!"

Snow got up and started running after them, "RED!" She was then slapped across the face by the same knight that threw her into the ground, and fell once more.

Red was thrown into a cage. She got back up immediately and looked for her love, "SNOOOW!" She cried when she saw the knight draw his sword.

"That's enough!" One of the other knights stopped the one with the sword. They turned and started following the herd, and the caged princess.

"Snow." Red breathed out, "Snow!" She cried out again.

"Red!" Snow was now leaning against a tree.

"SNOW!"

"I will find you!" Snow let out the rest of her breath, "I will always find you."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Red looked at the ring on her finger and rode further into the forest as it shone brighter. It took what felt like days to get to her, and when she finally did, the last thing she thought she could bear was put in front of her. Her love was in a coffin. She jumped off her horse and ran over to the dwarfs surrounding it.

"You're too late." Doc said.

"No.." She ran to the coffin, "NO!" She looked longingly at her beautiful Snow, "Open it."

"I'm sorry. She's gone." Grumpy answered.

"At least let me say goodbye." The dwarfs looked at each other then removed the glass lid. Red leaned over Snow and looked at her love, she kissed her and just like that, she felt Snow's lips attach to hers. When she pulled away, Snow breathed in the breath of life.

She looked around for a moment then up to her Princess Charming. She smiled, "You…" She touched Red's cheek, "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Red asked as she ran her fingers along Snow's forearm and pushed into her lover's touch.

"Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause…"

They touched each other's cheeks like this was they first time they realized they loved each other, "Well you never have to worry, I will always find you."

"Do you promise?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow and Red were walking along the beach that Red met Rumple at earlier.

"How did you do it?"

"With this?" Red said as she showed Snow the ring, "My grandmother's ring. It… led me back to you. And now…" She turned and stood before her love, "I never want it off your finger." She knelt down and present the ring to her, "Will you marry me?"

Snow only offered her hand to Red who slipped it on. She admired it a moment then turned back to Red, "What do you think?"

Red stood up so they could share a kiss… a lifelong promise. She knew Snow felt off even though they were so happy, "What is it?"

"There's the little matter of your father and my stepmother…"

Red nodded, "Ah… that…. I'm open for suggestions…"

"Here's one…" Snow and Red looked out over the lands passed the water, "Let's take back the kingdom."

"How?"

"Like we shall do everything… Together."


End file.
